Creepy Battles 2015: Bloody Rivals
by Douglas X. Pierce
Summary: 7 death battles, featuring over a dozen creepypasta monsters. Slenderman, Father Malone, Lord Zalgo, Nick Vanill, Toy Maker Jason, Pinkamena, Laughing Jack, Eyeless Jack, Ben Drowned, Sonic. EXE, Jonny Keldeo, Timothy Victini, Entity 303 and Freddy Fazbear. Doug and Matt commentary over each fight, along with more references to Tim Burton films.
1. Bloody Trailer

Zalgo! (The Lord is shown frowning at a mysterious priest)  
Sonic. Exe! (Tails Doll carries his master's dead body out of Hell)  
Laughing Jack! (Shows a man with a box, and releasing Jack from it)  
Nick Vanill (shaws the new creep facing off against somecreep in a mask)

 **And over a dozen more!**  
 **Creepy Battles 2015**  
~Dates of the battles~  
September 11 (Zalgo's battle)  
September 18  
September 25  
October 5 (Laughing Jack's battle)  
October 14  
October 23 (Sonic. EXE's battle)  
October 31  
 **What Creep wasn't invited?!**  
Jeff the Killer (Jack laughs)  
The Killager (animal crossing) (watches a friend battle)  
Lost Silver's Gold (He's about to toss a Pokeball, but instead walks off in shame)  
Nightmare Rarity (Shows Sonic. EXE biting something blue)  
Ghost Sally and Ticci Toby (The two watch the finale together)  
 **Will Duperghoul indirectly kill again?**  
"I hope not," Doug says, looking at his brother in worry.  
 **All battles were suggested ones, but the finale Doug thought of himself!  
** Enjoy this years Creepy Battles!

Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta beat the crap out of my brother's with The Killager in smash.


	2. Inside Out of Hell

**Good Evening, loyal fans**

 **Welcome to Creepy Battles 2015! 7 weekly death battles, featuring your favorite and hated creepypasta monsters. Time to place over a dozen creeps out to pasture like Mr. Hooper... What can I do to mix it up this year?**

 **Having each battle be rival battles, like Man VS God, Brains VS Brawn and Boys VS Girls! To top it all off, me and Matt will always be in the background observing each fight and giving our two-sense worth.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Each line of dialogue from Matt and I actually happened!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I am agnostic. I have the belief there is no proof of God, but we have no proof that there isn't one.**

 **Father Malone**

 **Background:** Father Malone setted fire to a Wicca Covenant and killing some of its members. This was not an unwarranted attack, this was because the members took the lives of his young wife and 4-month-old son in cold blood. So his actions for committing arson was with reason. Every day, Malone could not get over the death of his infant son Isaiah. He could only cradle his child in his arms when visitations from his departed wife Ashley happen in his sleep. He will never get over the loss of the two people he held close to him. Even after 66 exorcisms, mostly all of them being botched, the exorcised spirits have taken residence in him and turned him into an inhuman ghoul, despite the fact that he speaks and behaves normally most of the time, but anyone who crosses him, his voice, along with those he exorcised, speak all at one time, all malicious spirits.

 **Fun Fact:** Not counting the Wicca Covenant burning incident of 1996, Father Malone has killed a total of 176 people over a course of 14 years. People he believes that have transgressed the laws of God, punishing and slaughtering sinners, Muslims, Buddhists, Atheists, Pagans, Wiccans, Laveyan Satanists, etc. It was also rumored to believe that Father Malone was so sadistic, brutal, and evil, that even Satan denied him access into hell. Malone was that much of a tyrant.

 **Weapons:** Gothic Sword, Christ Cross, Holy Water

* * *

 **Lord Zalgo**

 **Actual Origin:** Zalgo is the brainchild of Dave Kelly (aka "Shmorky"), a Flash animator and Something Awful "goon". It was first mentioned (but not seen) in parodies of syndicated newspaper comics on a semi-secret page on his official site. Since the meme's spread, Shmorky has made several flash animations (in his own inimitable style, of course) referencing it, including ZALGO. Oddly, according to him Zalgo only affects comics, cartoons, and illustrations, not reality itself. Well, THAT certainly invalidates 99% of Zalgo pastas... unless, of course, he's _lying..._

 **Poem:** Zalgo is a being that could best be described as a "horror," a creature of utmost terror. He is known as "He Who Waits Behind the Wall" and the "Nezperdian Hivemind" in some circles. He is an eyeless abomination with seven mouths. His right hand holds a dead star and his left hand holds the Candle Whose Light Is Shadow and is stained with the blood of Am Dhaegar. Six of his mouths speak in different tongues. When the time is right, the seventh shall sing the song that ends the Earth. To invoke the hive-mind representing chaos. Invoking the feeling of chaos. Without order. The Nezperdian hive-mind of chaos. who Waits Behind The Wall. ZALGO!

 **Attacks:** Horns, claws, teeth, perish song

* * *

Man VS God

Father Malone VS Lord Zalgo

Inside Out of Hell

Moments ago, Lord Zalgo summoned 7 winners to Hell to face off against him. Laughing Jack, Ms. Pencilneck, Skin Taker and Sonic. EXE remained as they were facing Lord Zalgo together. Lord Zalgo grew tired and opened all 6 mouths and sang the song of destruction.

Before they knew it, the flames of hell spread and landed on each of the creeps. Zalgo kept on singing louder as the four creeps begun to burn, literally in hell. All four sins screamed for a while, before hundreds of black souls surrounded Zalgo. The souls cirled around Zalgo, protecting him from the flames. Zalgo then finally finished singing.

He sighed looking at the damage. "It's finally over," Zalgo muttered.

"Not so fast," a voice from behind said.

"So, Malone, the prophet," Zalgo laughed looking at the father.

Lord Zalgo and Father Malone stared each other down. The lord grinned, as the priest frowned. From a safe distance, Doug and Matt watched the 2 rivals about to fight.

"I wonder who Sonic. EXE will fight this year," Matt asked. "Sonic's dead, Matt! Be glad he won't return," Doug replied, as Tails Doll flew over the two brothers.

Zalgo quickly opened all 6 mouths and began singing, again. This caused the flames from around them to rise. The flames grew and formed a circle around Father Malone. Malone stared at the flames unimpressed. He took out a bottle of holy water and splashed it around the flames of Hell, causing them to die out.

Father Malone stomped up towards the Lord and sprinkled the holy water onto him. The holy water caused Zalgo's black skin to fade. Smoke sprouted out from several spot of the Lord's chest. Zalgo shrieked out in pain.

The priest ran out of holy water, as he shook to last drop out of the bottle. The God slapped the empty bottle out of his opponent's hands.

"Demon begone," Malone shouted as he took every type of bible from every damn religion and began throwing the big books at Zalgo's face.

The barrage didn't leave a scratch on the God's face, it only made him angrier. Zalgo took his claws and scratched up Malone's face.

"I used to believe the entire Bible, and then I turned 8," Matt comment, receiving a slap from his older brother.

"You can't just say that in a place like this! Besides, me and your disbelief of God was the first thing in common we had in order to be the brothers we are today," Doug replied.

Lord Zalgo continue to scratch at Father Malone's face. As the priest fell back, a mini cross fell out of his pocket. Even in Hell, it shined bright. Zalgo accidently stepped onto the cross, making his entire body sting.

Father Malone quickly stood up and took out his gothic sword. As the power of Christ compelled the Lord, Malone stormed over while raising his sword high. He slashed hard at Zalgo's head.

Zalgo's monster head got chopped off and rolled on the floor to Malone's foot. The father picked it up and tossed it into the fire of Hell.

"It is done, my lord," Malone said toward the sky in a prey position.

Suddenly, Lord Zalgo sprung out of the flames, in his human form. Malone scrambled back onto his feet and tried to stab Human Zalgo, only for it to be dodged. Father Malone kept on screaming as he waved around his sword, but the sword wasn't working.

Human Zalgo smirked as he grabbed onto Malone and dragged the priest further down into Hell. Doug and Matt opened their eyes wide as the two enemies went underground further towards the Earth's core.

"You need to shave that hair, it's a mess," Matt teased as the brothers left the battlefield.

"Fine, I'll get Sweeney Todd to give it a trim," Doug lied. "Sucks that Laughing Jack won't be in this years battles, he was a fan favorite."

As the two brothers left, a mysterious man quickly entered the empty battlefield with a box in his hand. He absorbed Jack back in the box, before leaving.

Malone could be heard screaming his ass off, as the Lord keeps laughing as the priest's demise.

* * *

 **Guest Review, from X-stream Richard: Made out in October 18, 2014 (chapter 4 of last years battles)**

 **I like Virizion's choice of Creepypasta Death Battles. I'm very close friends with Virizion 2.6 in real life.**

 **Duperghoul, can you do Father Malone vs Zalgo? Reason why, they are both Black Level Creepypastas, they are both terrifying, and very powerful. Please do Father Malone vs Zalgo.**


	3. Console Crusade

**Good Evening, Loyal Fans**

 **Minecraft and Zelda, games I have hardly played until a few months ago... enjoy!**

* * *

 **Entity 303**

 **Origin:** Minecraft

 **Nickname:** The New Herobrine

 **Pasta:** A former Mojang employee was fired by Notch. Now he wants revenge on Mojang and Minecraft players alike. Entity 303 is said to be not just the former employee but a whole team of hackers going by usernames like " 303," and "entity.303". If you have any files in your computer that are named anything with "303", then it could be 303's hackers. 303 can also hack in to player's worlds and corrupt them. 1/40 players are affected by 303 and his team.

* * *

 **Ben Drowned**

 **Origin:** Legend of Zelda

 **Quote:** "You shouldn't have done that"

 **Pasta:** Jadusable buys a _Majora's Mask_ from a shady old man. It is hinted that the copy once belonged to a boy who died, presumably by drowning. Strange events start occurring to him, things that were never ever coded into the game by the developers of _Majora's Mask._ A malevolent mind seems to have possessed the cartridge, screwing with his game. The kicker? Jadusable actually has videos to prove it. The story ends with the mysterious entity, known as BEN, tricking the readers into downloading a file from Jadusable's computer containing BEN, thus allowing it to break free and spreading all over the internet.

* * *

Microsoft VS Nintendo

Entity 303 VS Ben Drowned

Console Crusade

Both opponents stood in front of a burning High School. Ben draws the master sword, as 303 draws the diamond sword. Doug and Matt stood back from a safe distance. The two brothers observed the two creeps clash swords at each other.

Ben and 303 continued to clash their swords. 303 was about to strike his opponent, only for Ben to slash at the arm. 303 dropped his diamond sword and Ben quickly aimed his sword to stab him. The Minecraft pasta rolled back, dodging the blow.

"Who will win this battle," Matt asked. "I don't know, you suggested it," Doug shrugged.

"Ben has more weapons," Matt thought. "Yeah, but the entity can build things," Doug added.

The entity punch the air, making a brown block appear in front of him. He continued to do this, until he built a wall in between the two contenders. Ben quickly placed a bomb near the block wall and backed up. Doug and Matt got closer to the burning High School to avoid the blast radius.

The bomb exploded, destroying the wall of blocks. The radius knocked the minecraft pasta on the ground. The entity got up and seemed to growl. The Hyrule Warrior took his sword and rushed to his enemy. 303 punched the ground, causing a small square hole to appear in the ground.

Ben easily fell into the hole, before 303 filled it with a water began to drown, again. The undead warrior struggled to get out of the water. Ben finally climbed out of the water hole and fired an arrow at his enemy's knee.

The arrow deeply injured 303's knee, making him kneel over. The entity pressed a button, triggering a mysterious noise. Ben looked around him and saw that he was surrounded by tnt boxes!

The dozens of boxes blew up around 303 and Ben.

"Wow," Matt said as he stared at the big explosion.

Doug crosses his fingers and whispers, "Please be OK team Nintendo!"

Te smoke cleared, and managed not to crash the nightmare. Ben was fainted on the ground, and 303 was still standing. 303 was heavily burnt. He picked up his opponent's dead body and tossed it into the burning school.

* * *

 **Suggested by Matt, back in Valentine's day 2014...**

 ***in my room, crying because of loneliness as I eat the pizza alone. I just finish the pizza when Matt comes in***

 **Matt- You know what would be cool?**

 **Doug- What?! *A little annoyed because the other brothers got full too easily leaving me alone with an entire pizza***

 **Matt- Link vs Steve**


	4. Flash of night

**Good Evening, Loyal Fans**

 **Nick Vanill is owned by GhostfaceNikol on deviantart**

* * *

 **Nick Vanill**

 **Backstory:** Anna gets home and sees that she was robbed. She has clear evidence it was Nick and even journaled it. Nick attacks her friend, Elizabeth, before confronting her. She wakes up in a hospital and no authority believes her.

 **Weakness:** Headaches

 **Fact:** He feared to come back home after what has he become. His actual father was a serial killer that had romance with Nick's mother. So he just ended up on becoming castaway person and harming people just to take away their items for himself. With time, he was going crazy over how he fucked up all his life, his silence and hidden pain made him cruel, rude and sadistic and wished people to feel the same, he became just like his very own father. ** _  
_**

* * *

 **Eyeless Jack**

 **Backstory:** Mitch lived with his brother, Edwin, when one night a man with empty eye sockets stole one of his kidneys. A few days later, Mitch captures Eyeless Jack on camera before knocking out with major injuries. Mitch woke up and got news that Edwin had died the previous night. As Mitch packed his things, he noticed his kidney by Edwin's corpse, and it was half ate.

 **Weakness:** Blind

 **Sick Ships:** Let's see, Eyeless Jack is shipped with Mitch, Edwin, Lord Zalgo, Slenderman, Ben Drowned, Laughing Jack, Jeff the Killer, Nina the Killer, Scissor Mouth, Ghost Sally, Lazari and Reader... this fandom is sick! Then again, every damn fandom is.

* * *

Brains VS Brawn

Nick Vanill VS Eyeless Jack

The Flash of Night

Eyeless and Vanill stood on the same street with the burning High School. Behind his mask, Eyeless felt his enemy's arua. He took out a dagger and threw it. Vanill easily dodged the knife, before tackling his opponent down.

Eyeless pushed Vanill off him and got back on his feet. Nick grinned as Eyeless searched for his weapons. "Looking for these," Nick snickered as he pulled out dozens of ropes and knives.

Even without eyes, he felt that Nick stole his weapons.

"Well that's fair," Doug sarcastically said.

Eyeless growled as he furiously drop kicked his enemy. The impact of the shoe slamming against his skull, made Vanill drop the items to the ground. Nick began to shake up his entire body. He felt dizzy as he held his head in pain. Nick soon blacked out, making him collapse on the ground.

"What's wrong with him," Matt asked. "Seizures, like me," Doug silently replied.

Eyeless bent down and grabbed his knife off the ground. Eyeless then managed to rapidly stab his opponent, as Nick continued to lie unconscious. Eyeless grabbed at Nick's left leg and twisted it a bit.

"Nick," Matt called, which made the item stealer jerk around.

The item stealer opened his eyes and pushed his enemy off him. Nick quickly stood back on his feet, with his head still in pain. Nick felt tired and had trouble moving around. Eyeless was about to stab him again, but Nick managed to step away in time.

The blind one soon lost track of his opponent and Nick had trouble focusing with his headache. Nick took this time to pop in an asprin, which barley helped him. As Vanill was sticking a strange drug into his arm, Eyeless turned his way.

Eyeless was about to slash at him, when Nick began to rapidly punch him. Vanill did his best to ignore his massive migraine as he rapidly punched Jack. Eyeless got angry, before harshly stabbing Nick in the left arm. Nick backed away, while holding his arm in pain.

Nick Vanill eventually backed away closer to the burning school building! The rising heat from the burning school, quickly got to Nick and Doug. Sudden raises of heat causes them to get massive migraines.

"Ugh, this heat is killing me," Doug whined.

Doug and Nick's headaches only got worse as they stood close to the burning school. Matt grabbed Doug's arm and dragged him away from the building.

Nick held his head in agony and whined. Eyeless heard the small scream, and pulled out his machete. Nick continued to hold his head in pain as his rival stomped over to him. Eyeless was about to slice at Nick, when Vanill quickly slapped the machete out of Jack's hand.

Nick struggled to concentrate with his massive migraine, as Eyeless struggled to sense where his enemy was. The loss machete swiftly sprung down. Before any creep could attack, the machete landed directly on Jack, piercing through his skull. Nick Vanill calmly limped away as his opponent bled to death.

"Have I gone mad," Doug asks, making Matt feel his head. "I'm afraid so, you're entirely bonkers." Matt replied. "The best people are," Doug smirked.

* * *

 **Suggested by nobody, but me. On Nick Vanill's profile, it said he hates Eyeless Jack, so I guess GhostfaceNikol inspired it.**


	5. A fangirl's worst nightmare

**Good Evening, Loyal Fans**

 **October 5, will forever be a special day to me.**

* * *

 **Laughing Jack**

 **backstory:** Jack was originally a present, from an angel guardian, for Isaac. After accidently killing a cat while playing, Isaac's mother immediately believed it to be her son who did it. Isaac was sent to boarding school shortly after, forcing Jack to return to the box he was discovered in. 13 years later, Isaac finally returned and dismissed Jack. Designed to adapt and develop with Isaacs changing personality, Jack became more and more evil as Isaac became a serial killer who would commit his murders in front of Laughing Jack's prison. Eventually Isaac rediscovered the box Jack was trapped in and accidently released him. Resentful of his former friend and having a new found love for violence, Jack brutally murdered Isaac and continued spreading his own brand of "fun" to all the other children of the world.

 **sexuality:** Straight

* * *

 **Toy maker Jason**

 **backstory:** Maggie's whole life before the age of nine was completely blank. When she reached the age of 15, Maggie's friend, Daisy noticed how strange she began acting. Like how Maggie drew a picture resembling Jason, but had no memory of him. Daisy is soon taken away and turned into a doll. She soon met Jason, again. His name triggered back memories of how Jason killed her biological family and friends, with him admitting it was for her own protection. Jason went on how he was the only one that cared. Just as Jason is about to take down her adopted mother, she gives in. This only leads Jason to turn her into one of his dolls.

 **sexuality** **:** Canonically not interested!

* * *

Student VS Master

Jack VS Jason

A fangirl's worst daydream

Jason, in his neutral form, stood under a tree, near the burning school, one night. The toy maker held a mysterious black box. Jason reached for the lid without any hesitation, and quickly opened the black box. Jason smiled as a bright flash emitted from the box.

Doug smiled and nodded in agreement, as Matt was obviously confused.

Rainbow Laughing Jack happily sprung from the box! Jack was in his original rainbow form, due to once dying. Being placed back in the box resetted Jack back to normal, as if he was never corrupted by watching Isaac.

"Yo, let's turn on the juice and see what shakes loose," Jack chuckled.

Jason patted Jack's back with a bright smile. Jason was partially a guardian angel, and he felt that Jack wouldn't harm anyone anymore. Jason loves making dolls, and he pulled one out just for Jack.

The doll closely resembled Kathryn, Doug's best friend and the girl behind Joking Kat.

"Remember her," Jason asked, making Rainbow Jack shake his head 'no'. Jason waved the doll around. "She NEEDS you!" "Not a clue, sorry. Being put in that box made me forget my past life," Jack shrugged.

Jason's patience grew out as he tossed the clown's box aside. Doug tried to catch it, but he missed it. Jason placed the Kathryn doll back in his pocket and began fighting Jack.

The toy maker began rapidly punching the rainbow clown. Jack's face was easily bruised by Jason's blows. Jason grabbed Jack's pointy nose and twisted it hard. The toy maker easily pushed his opponent on the ground.

"How come folks never dodge," Matt asks. "Anime logic." Doug shrugs.

Rainbow Jack got back up and tried to kick his enemy, but Jason easily grabbed the leg. Jack gasped as Jason twisted the leg. Jack use every last bit of his energy to tickle his opponent. Thankfully, Jason was ticklish. Jason giggled as he let go of Jack's foot.

Jack continued to tickle his rival, causing Jason to burst out in laughter as he crouched down on the floor. Rainbow Jack wasted no time in kicking Jason in the gut.

Thunder flashed throughout the arena, before heavy rain began to fall. Matt was disappointed at the weather.

"Crap, it's raining," Matt complained. "It's just water," Doug groaned.

Jason quickly rolled around on the ground, before springing up. He quickly turned and faced his opponent. The two rivals were gonna finish their fight, even in the rain.

Jason growled as his body began to rot, making him transform into his angry form. Jason's red dyed hair was now in the shade of gray. His entire skin's rott was easily noticeable. Burn marks rushed down the side of his cheek, and his eyes were deadshot white.

"Can Jack truly beat this guy," Matt asked. Doug only shrugged and said, "Jack is top tier!" Matt looked disappointed as he pointed at Rainbow Jack. "Yeah, but this Jack is weak!"

Rainbow Jack laughed as he rushed up to his rival. Angry Jason took out a toy hot wheel car and dropped it to the ground. Jack was running so fast, that he tripped over the toy car. The rainbow clown tumbled backwards and landed in a water puddle in the street.

As Jack lied down in the puddle, Angry Jason took out a random doll and began to pound it against Jack's face, bending the nose a little. Jack slapped the doll out of Jason's hand.

Jack slowly got onto his feet and looked at his dim reflection in the water puddle. The rain continued to drop on them as Jack huffed in shame. There was a sudden flash of lightning, and through the flash there was an illusion of Rainbow Jack being back in his chromosome color. The sound of thunder roared throughout the night, causing Jack to growl.

Jason stood back as Jack slapped himself silly. Jack punched himself, knocking himself out. Jason was confused at his opponent's action and was ready to claim victory. Then, Jack moaned as he transformed while unconscious. Jack was back to his lovable black and white self. He laughed loudly as he sprung back onto his feet.

Doug mumbled something, making his brother turn to him in confusion. "Did you just say you love Kathryn," Matt asked, making his brother sweat.

"I said 'Panthers'," Doug lied. "They are like tigers, but black," Doug whispered while rapidly sweating. "Sure you did," Matt huffed while rolling his eyes.

Laughing Jack used is wicked speed to rush all around Jason the toy maker. Jason growled at Jack's nonsense. The wicked clown eventually swept kicked his rival to the ground. Jason easily got up, only for Jack to throw an apple pie in his face. Jack only stood and laughed as Jason wiped the pie off.

Jack laughed as Jason pulled out as a dog's green toy duck. He tossed it towards his rival, and Laughing Jack unwittingly caught it. As Jack looked at the doy toy in confusion, there was a loud bark that echoed throughout the night.

Quickly, Smile Dog dashed in and pounced into Jack's arms. Smile Dog almost bite him, but Jack quickly dropped him and kicked him away. Smile's fur was completely drenched thanks to the heavy rain. He limped away while whimpering.

"Dog abuse," Matt commented making a ding sound from Cinema Sins.

Next Jason handed Jack an unfinished rubix cube. Apparently, Jack didn't learn his lesson as he stared at the rubix cube with joy. Jason easily took a step back as Laughing Jack easily solved the puzzle. After solving it, a soft ticking ame from the inside of the rubix cube. Laughing Jack laughed at the trick, allowing it to blow up in his face.

Jack laughed it off, before taking out several water balloons. The first few seemed like normal water balloons, and didn't work as always. They all kept bouncing off of Jason's chest, before splashing on the ground. Jack took his last balloon and threw in at his enemy's face.

The balloon popped on contact with Jason's face, making ice splatter. Jack laughed, of course, as Jason grunted. "Placed ice in it," Doug chuckled.

The rain made the ice on Jason's face freeze ever further. The toymaker did his best to scratch off the ice. Jack rushed up to Jason, but the toymaker was prepared. Jason took out a green yoyo and shot it straight at Jack's face.

The yoyo hardly stunned the killer clown as Jason retrieved it back. Jason shot out the yoyo and skillfully tied it around his rival's neck. As the green yoyo choked Jack, Jason took this time to pull out a giant key. He quickly drove it through Jack's chest!

Jack was bleeding out, but he never loses energy. The clown managed to choke out a cute soft giggle as he reached for his pants. In a last ditch effort, he unzipped his pants and used his 'glove dick punch thing'. The boxing glove sprung out from his pants and smacked Jason directly in the chest.

Jason didn't have time for his muscles to react, so his bones got crushed. Jason gaged out, before fainting. Jack fell down and died from blood loss.

"And that is how Houdini died," Doug commented. "What a stupid way to go," Matt replied.

As Matt quickly walked away to get out of the rain, Doug stayed behind. Doug picked up the black box. The curly boy then went up to the corpses. First, he used the magic box to absorb Jack back into it. He bent down over Jason and picked up the doll that resembled his love interest, Kathryn. He smiled as he placed it in his pocket, before leaving.

* * *

 **Suggested by a bunch of YouTube commentators on MrCreepyPasta's reading...**

 **Indirectly suggested by: PureHope125- August 16, 2014 (PM Box)**

 **Douglas- I found another rival for Laughing Jack, besides Jeff... Jason the Toy maker. I am a loyal subscriber of MrCreepypasta and Jason seems to be a great rival for Jack instead.**

 **Kathryn- Well, you mean rivals for victims in killing right? Cause, Jeff's the rival between LJ in the romantic sense for me.**

 **Douglas- There WILL be shippers, but I mean like 'choking each others throats' rivals. Jason the Toy maker looks like a clown a bit. He uses toys, if I didn't know better, I'd say Jason was a rip-off. Anyway, Jason and Jack, are better rivals. Heck Jason has a better story than Jeff.**

 **Kathryn- I see... I should look it up.**


	6. The Delibirds and the Combees

**Good Evening, Loyal Fans**

 **Gen 5 pokemon... thank goodness for the bulbapedia! I only played Black version ONCE, by stealing somebody's ds during lunch time, I gave it back.. Right after deleting his save spot. The sick bastard deserved it. Later I destroyed the ds, blaming it on his step sister. You see, he was sleeping with her, and the parents allowed it. After that act of mine, he hated his step sister.**

 **Wait, this season is called 'Bloody Rivals', the 5th gen pokemon series had an anime called 'Rival Destinies'... coincidence, I think not!**

* * *

 **Jonny the Hell Keldeo**

 **Smash Bros Trophy:** _This Water/Fighting-type Pokémon is a lot like a multicolored unicorn. In its Resolute Form, its horn will grow longer and its vision is keener. It is this Form that appears on the battlefields of Smash Bros. Be wary of its Secret Sword attack—Keldeo's charge will send anyone hit flying._

 **Specials:** Wonder Colt

* * *

 **Timothy the Victini**

 **Smash Bros Trophy:** _T_ _his Psychic/Fire-type Pokémon shares the limitless energy it creates with others. In Smash Bros., Victini uses Victory Star to power up the fighter that brought it into battle. The fighter won't flinch from damage and will launch foes easier, as well as glow with power. They aren't invincible, though..._

 **Species:** Flying Squirrel?

* * *

Pokemon VS Pokemon

Timothy the Victini VS Jonny the Hell Keldeo

The Delibirds and the Combees

About a week ago, one night, Doug and Matt stood in front of the High School, which didn't seem to be burning. Matt was bored until he came across two pokeballs. Matt pointed to the balls on the ground. "What dirty old man takes you to his lab, just to take his balls," Doug commented.

Matt picked up the pokeballs and summoned the monsters that were trapped inside. A Victini and a Keldeo appeared out of the balls. The Keldeo and Victini glared at each other.

"Victini can fly, I think this matchup is a little unfair," Matt commented.

After he said that, Timothy began to float in the air. Jonny huffed as he looked up at his enemy. The Victini snapped it's fingers, making a fireball sprout out from his palm.

Timothy quickly chucked the fireball towards his opponent. The fireball made contact on Keldeo's muzzle and exploded. It hardly left a scratch.

Jonny used water gun, shooting Victini out of the sky. The Keldeo used quick attack, only for Victini to push his enemy away with a psychic blast.

"Yeah, but their abilities cancel each other out," Doug whispered. "We'll see," Matt shrugged.

Victini didn't want to waste anymore time, so he raised his left palm in the air. Timothy used his signature move, incinerate. This caused Keldeo and the area around him to be engulfed in flames. The wild fire speed to spread until it reached the school. This is what caused the High School to burn.

Jonny smirked as he used hydro pump, vanquishing the flames. He continued to fire the blast, splashing the pump hard onto his rival's entire body. As the Victini was washed up and stunned, the Keldeo used his water blast to get rid of all the sparks of fire around him. Just as he was about to shot at the school, DOug stopped him.

"No! Let it burn," Doug growled.

The Keldeo shrugged as it turned around to Victini. Victini's entire body of fur was completely drenched. Timothy snapped his fingers, activating a power boost! Timothy screeched as he flew over to his rival and easily began to pummel Jonny with psychic blasts.

The Victini seemed to laugh at his opponent's torment. Timothy backed up and prepared a giant fire blast in between his two hands. Just before the Pokemon could throw the fire blast, his power boost ran out causing the blast to vanish.

"I predicted fairy type," Doug sighed. "And they all laughed, I know," Matt said.

Matt looked down and saw another pokeball. He didn't hesitate to open it.

"Frankenwennie, I choose you," Matt called as he threw the ball.

This caused BRVR Pikachu to pop out of the ball. The Pikachu growled at the 2 Pokemon that were fighting.

Keldeo and Victini turned to the abandoned Pikachu. BRVR screeched as he shot thunder at both of them. This heavily damaged both Pokemon.

"Ew, a rat," Doug shouted as he kicked the mouse into the woods.

With BRVR gone, Keldeo and Victini were free to brawl again. Both Pokemon were bruised up thanks to the thunder. Victini slowly began to float over to Jonny, but the colt thought fast and impaled his opponent with the horn. Victini's entire torso pierced straight through the horn.

If that wasn't enough, Jonny screamed as he fired a plasma beam from the horn. This destroyed Victini, while firing him far into the sky.

The winner huffed as it troted into the woods, after BRVR.

"How," Doug asked. "Speed, defence and special attack," Matt replied.

* * *

 **AN: It came down to stats in the last few moments**

 **Review from: Virizion 2.6- October 22, 2014 (Chapter 6 of last years battles)**

 **Too bad you're not taking request anymore. I made a rap battle of Timothy the Victini vs Jonny the Hell Keldeo and I want to see them battle it out to the death. Aw well, next year then.**


	7. The Mane Sega Event

**Good Evening, Loyal Fans**

 **Quick Reminder: All of Matt and my conversations in these chapters actually occurred!**

 **Disclaimer: It doesn't matter the gender, it matters on the sole person.**

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena**

 **Doug's HeadCanon Ages:** Rainbow Dash (19), Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie Pie (18), Fluttershy (17), Spike (10),

 **Debunked in mlp?:** Season five episodes Tanks for the memories and Party Pooped. Cloudsdale in charge of weather, so yes. BUT in Pinkie's basement is a party cave.

* * *

 **Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll**

 **Matt's HeadCanon Age:** Sonic (21), Amy (20), Knuckles (23), Tails, Sticks (19), Cream (16), Eggman (60's)

 **Debunked by Sega?:** Tails Doll is actually confirmed to be creepy via the archie comics. Sonic. EXE, did the game come first or the shittypata? So, partially it's true.

* * *

Boys VS Girls/ Furries VS Bronies

Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll VS Rainbow Dash and Pinkamena

The Mane Sega Event

Pinkamena, Rainbow Dash, Sonic. EXE and Tails Doll stood in the parking lot of the burning school. "That doesn't look anything like Pewdiepie," Matt shouted, pointing to the pink one.

"I said Pinkie Pie! No relation to the pewds," Doug sighed.

Pinkamena charged towards Sonic. EXE. THe hedgehog laughed as he easily sidestepped and kicked the pink pony square in the face. Pinkamena yelped as she crawled away. The hedgehog chuckled at her and was about to follow her, when Rainbow Dash flew passed him, stopping him in his tracks.

He darted his eyes around, and saw Tails Doll following the cyan pegasus. Rainbow Dash grunted at her first opponent. The robotic fox used his psychic power to lift the pony into the air. Dash tried to move as purple aura surrounded her. Tails Doll slammed her onto the pavement ground multiple times.

Rainbow dash felt in dire pain as the torture continued. Pinkamena screamed, "Sneak attack" as she tackled Tails Doll onto the ground.

Tails Doll lost control of the cyan pony. Rainbow Dash flew over to SOnic. EXE, who was patiently waiting. Sonic. EXE floated into the air, and Rainbow Dash began to fly up with him. Both blue animals clashed, locking hooves and claws.

"They are both equally fast, let's settle on that," Doug said putting out his hand for a handshake. "Deal," Matt said, shaking the hand.

Tails Doll crawled out from under the pink pony. Pinkamena stomped up to Tails Doll, only for the robot to float. The pink one thought fast and twirled her tail, causing her to float just like her opponent.

"Since when can she do that," Matt asked. "Season 5 is shit," Doug shrugged. "The entire franchise is shit," Matt commented, causing Doug to nod in agreement.

All 4 deadly creeps were now fighting in the air. The robotic fox used psychic energy to levitate an axe and threw it at the autistic pony. The former party thrower somehow caught the axe in between her teeth. In the air, Pinkamena began swinging the axe at her opponent, but the fox easily dodged each strike.

She quickly spat the axe towards the ground. Doug and Matt backed away, allow it to fall. Tails Doll pushed the pony away with his mind. Pinkamena used her insane logic to continue floating and ended up biting Tails Doll's robotic head off.

Sonic. EXE and Rainbow Dash continued to clash. The deadly hedgehog laughed as he ran away through the sky. Rainbow Dash smirked as she began to follow her rival. They both were equal in speed and glanced at each other during their flight. Sonic. EXE snickered as he floated around the cyan pegasus. The former loyal pony turned around and saw Sonic. EXE charging at her.

Before she could react, the hedgehog used his claw to pierce through the pony's skull. As Sonic pulled his glove out, it was soaked it blood. He licked it off, as the pegasus fell flat towards the pavement.

"I am God," Sonic. EXE shouted.

Before Matt could comment on religion, Doug gave him a cold stare, shutting him up. "Which pony is your favorite," Doug asked. "None and I don't pick favorites," Matt honestly said.

Sonic. EXE and Pinkamena floated down to the parking lot. The remaining 2 creeps growled at each other. Both creeps charged at each other.

The deadly hedgehog was about to scratch at his final opponent, only for the pony to side roll to the left. The pink one tried her best to hoof kick him, but it did little effect.

"If Shadow was in smash, he needs his guns," Matt commented.

Pinkamena thought fast, and pulled out her party cannon. "Where the Hell does she keep that thing," Matt asked. "Some place Amy puts her hammers," Doug shrugged. "Up her ass?"

The pony slammed a hoof down on the cannon, making it fire out confetti. The attack easily blinded the hedgehog. As Sega's mascot whipped away the confetti, his opponent made a hasty retreat. Sonic. EXE finally regained his sight, but lost track of the pony.

Pinkamena popped out from behind him and pulled out a chainsaw. She quickly geared up the illegal weapon with her mouth. She used the saw to cut directly through her opponent's quills. The blue spikes scattered onto the ground and dropped blood. Sonic. EXE screamed in agony as he turned around. The hedgehog used extreme speed to kick the chainsaw, causing the former element of laughter to drop it.

The hedgehog began to rapidly punch the horse's muzzle. His rapid barrage got so fast, the brothers didn't even seem to notice the attacks. To the bare eye, it looked like Sonic. EXE was standing still.

"Gotta go fast," Matt snapped.

"That bitch-hog can kill us all, man," Doug whispered. "Oh yeah, Pinkamena will torture us, before eating us," Matt said.

* * *

 **~CANON GIRL ENDING~**

Sonic. EXE continued to pummel the pony. Pinkamena growled as she quickly bit the hedgehog's arm. The sega mascot screamed out in pain as he yanked out his claw. She quickly threw a baker's dozen of pink frosted cupcakes at the wanna-be God's face.

The pink frosting splattered across Sonic. EXE's face. He grumbled as he licked the frosting off. He quickly swallowed it, and stared back at his final opponent. He was about to pounce at her, but he started to gag.

"My special recipe," Pinkamena smirked, as her opponent began to feel dizzy.

As the hedgehog felt dizzy, Pinkamena somehow took out a meat clover and began to slash through her final opponent's skin.

"Ew," Matt said shielding his eyes.

"Could be worse, he could have married a zombie," Doug shrugged.

Pinkamena reached her little mouth into the open wound and began to eat the blood and cuts. "I've had enough," Matt said, turning green.

* * *

 **~FANON BOY ENDING~**

Sonic. EXE continued to pummel the pony. Pinkamena growled as she quickly bit the hedgehog's arm. The sega mascot screamed out in pain as he yanked out his claw. She quickly threw a baker's dozen of pink frosted cupcakes at the wanna-be God's face.

The pink frosting splattered across Sonic. EXE's face. He grumbled as he wiped the frosting onto the ground, not eating it. He laughed a he disappeared. In a flash, the pony screamed.

Sonic. EXE used his bare claws to rip his last opponent apart. Some guts and blood were dripping out from the open wound on the side of her body.

"Ew," Matt said shielding his eyes.

"Could be worse, he could have married a zombie," Doug shrugged.

Sonic. EXE reached his claw through the open wound and pulled out guts to eat. "I've had enough," Matt said, turning green.

* * *

 **CUT: Doug and Matt were gonna activate Rainbow Power/ Chaos Emeralds, BUT in Death Battle, you aren't allow to have outside help. I'll add a NEW ending onto a deviant art journal, AND what if Doug and Matt really did do that..**

 **Partially suggested by KJMusical, in chapter 1 of the very first Creepy Battle. He wanted Sonic. EXE vs Pinkamena, and even has fanart of them on his deviantart because he ships them. So, it was about time I got around to it.**

 **This originally was gonna be the finale, so I added Rainbow Dash and Tails Doll. BUT, you'll have to see what idea I had for a bigger finale...**

 **Hint: I have over a dozen ways I could do this!**


	8. The Morality of Grey and Gray

**Good Evening, Loyal Fans**

 **I thought of this finale myself! Enjoy the biggest, baddest and brutalist battle, yet. Of course, this was a better choice for the finale than boys vs girls.**

* * *

 **TEAM FAZBEAR:**

Fredbear, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Balloon Boy, Marionette

 **Lore:** It all started with a prank gone wrong. A boy was lifted into Fredbear (Golden Freddy), but the animatronic accidentally bit down on the boy's frontal lobe. This was later dubbed as _the bite of '87_. The animatronics were set off during the day after that incident. Later, a mysterious man in purple, murdered several children at a birthday party, and their souls took over the animatronics. Wanting to be set free, they awaken the animatronics at night and attack anyone that has flesh.

* * *

 **TEAM SLENDER:**

Slenderman, The Observer, Kate Chaser, Ticci Toby, Hoody, Masky

 **Lore:** It started with the Matheson's. Charlie jr was playing at the beach, when a trail of toys led him into the woods, to be captured and turned into a Proxy. Several reporters tried to uncover his disappearance. Kate and CR tried their best, but both fell ill to Slender Sickness. CR burned himself out of shame, while Kate turned into a proxy. Later, Toby was a mentally ill child, and he allowed Slenderman to control him in order to get away from his abusive life, especially after killing his father.

* * *

Good VS Evil

Team Fazbear VS Team Slender

The morality of grey and gray

In the parking lot, Doug and Matt stared at all 14 fighters. The animatronics were face to face with the Proxies. "Now this is a finale! 6 VS 6 match between the kings of CreepyPasta," Doug silently whispered.

Slenderman, Fredbear, Observer and Foxy the pirate took several steps back. The four decided to watch the other 4 fight it out first, before having the leaders charge in.

"Robots VS Zombies," Matt said, getting a little over excited.

Hoody and Masky glanced over at Balloon Boy and Marionette, and quickly decided to take them on. Both proxies took out machete's as they stomped up to the annoying animatronics. Balloon Boy laughed loudly as he crawled towards Hoody. Hoody rolled his eyes at the boy, before kicking the small robot away. The kick was so strong, that Balloon Boy floated all the way into the fire of the burning school.

Hoody shrugged at the easy victory. Marionette pounced towards Hoody and began to choke the proxy. Masky turned and grunted. Masky took his machete and drove it through the puppet animatronic. He didn't mean to drive it too far through the robot, because it ended up stabbing his buddy in the gut, too.

Masky pulled his machete out, and was surprised to see blood on it. The puppet fell to the ground, and Hoody grunted as he stared down at the small wound on his stomach. Hoody felt ill and lied down. He accepted his fate of dying from blood loss.

The Chaser screeched as she rushed over to the Bonnie animatronic. Bonnie thought fast as she harshed placed her robotic palm out, slamming it into Chaser. Chaser screamed out as she waved her hands at her enemy. Bonnie reacted quickly, headbutting the Proxy deep in her skull.

The Chaser tried to scratch the robot, but it had no effect on the blue metal. Bonnie howled as she grabbed the weakest Proxy's leg. While having a tight grip on the left, she lifted the proxy off the ground before slamming her on the ground over her shoulder. The proxy gushed out some blue blood out of her mouth. Bonnie harshly dropped the dead Proxy onto the ground.

Chica the chiken glared over at Ticci Toby. She opened her mouth wide as she charged towards her selected enemy. Toby stuttered at he slashed his clover at the animatronic. Toby smiled as he got a direct hit on the chicken's neck. Chica's body glitched around a bit, before powering down. The animatronic fell forward onto Toby. Ticci Toby's bones were crushed under the giant robot.

"So, you and Kathryn? Really," Matt asked. "Would you rather have me be attracted to a chicken, who wants to murder me," Doug said, singing a little. "No," Matt said, getting confused at that reference.

Masky looked over at Bonnie. The proxy stomped over to the rabbit robot. Masky raised up his machete, but Bonnie quickly tackled him down. The rabbit seemed to want to bite Masky. The proxy quickly reached for his machete and drove it up the root's mouth.

"You know what caused the bite of 87," Matt asked, causing Doug to nod his head. "Well, what happened," Matt said.

"A boy at a birthday party as lifted into Freddy's mouth. It was a prank, but the mouth accidently closed," Doug said. He kept his mouth open to laugh at the horrible tragedy, but nothing came out.

Masky pushed the robot off him, and slowly stood back up. Foxy grew tired of waiting for his turn. The fan favorite growled as he rushed over to the proxy. Masky turned around and faced the animatronic. The proxy raised his fist in the air, before realising that he dropped his weapon.

"Oh crap," the proxy mouthed.

The fox robot wasted no time in using his metal claws to furiously scratch up Masky. A dozen scratch marks ripped through his clothes. After the barrage, Masky stood motionless. Foxy flicked two fingers on the proxy's forehead, causing him to tumble over like a domino.

The Observer rushed over to Foxy, as Slenderman teleported in front of Fredbear. The Observer uses his magic to make the robot dizzy and malfunction, without even touching him. Foxy used his remaining energy to scratch at the collective leader a few times.

The proxy leader sweep kicked the pirate onto the ground. The Observer turned around and saw Slenderman easily taking on Fredbear. Just as he was about to walk over and finish it, Foxy sprung up and used his last bit of effort to drive an entire robot claw through the Observer's back.

After killing the proxy, the animatronic closed his eyes and powered off with happiness. Foxy and Observer crashed onto the ground next to each other.

"What can Slenderman do," Matt asked. "He likes to torture his victims minds with psychic powers, before killing them," Doug replied.

Slender spreaded out a few tentacles, but Freddy quickly chewed on the black tentacles. The tentacles were gooey in taste for the bear.

Fredbear opened his mouth and aimed to the proxy's overall leader's frontal lobe. Mr. Slender quickly teleported away. Fredbear looked around, before feeling dizzy. The animatronic had trouble moving, as Slenderman teleported behind the bear.

Slenderman used his tentacles to tear the bear apart. The head ripped off of it's springs. The arms and legs both were pull of off of the suit.

Mr. Slender walked over the brothers, but the two were smart enough to run away from him.

Doug and Matt ran away from the battlefield. "So, what battle is next," Matt asked. Doug opened his mouth and whispered his strict reply.

* * *

 **Special Thanks to:**

The idiots from school who thought the series was a bad idea, especially you Tyler!

ScrewAttack, original creators of Death Battles

KJMusical (Getting me into creepypasta, supported the continuation of the series and partially inspired it)

PureHope125 (for inspiring me to write to last 3 battles in less than 2 hours)

Matt, YouTube, CreepyPasta Wikia, Markiplier, MrCreepyPasta, Pokemon Bulbapedia, Wikipedia, Deviantart, Sonic Adventure, Friendship is Magic, Slender The Arrival, Five Nights series (Where I got research)

Scott Cawthon and Victor Surge (For creating Fazbear and Slenderman)

GhostfaceNikol (Created Nick Vanill)

Snuffbomb and Krisantyl (For creating Laughing Jack and Jason the Toymaker)

AND TO ALL YOU LOVELY WRITERS AND READERS! ; )


End file.
